Card Captor Sakura
by yuyue
Summary: R & r. This is the 2 Chapter to my prolouge Card Captor Sakura. My first was New Rivalry
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
  
Sakura Kinomoto stared at the blushing cherry blossom petals mingling with falling snowflakes outside the window of her classroom. It was already over autumn but the blossoms were just falling. That didn't make it less beautiful. She signed and closed her eyes thinking of the last battle they had with Eriol. Eriol wasn't evil but it turned out he wasn't that friendly either. It's been weeks since she has seen what a Clow Card even looks like anymore. Then coming to think of it, all of them have been captured already. Now she even wished a new enemy would appear.   
" Kinomoto! Kinomoto! Are you listening?" The girl screamed out loud. " Yes! Yes! 34!" The math teacher sighed in exasperation and shut her eyes to show her hopelessness for Sakura. " So Kinomoto, you're telling me that the radius of a circle with the circumference of 12.56 is 34. Smart, I admire you for your intelligence." The teacher stared at the innocent girl with desperate eyes. " Li! Answer!" Promptly Li opened his mouth and gave the answer without thinking. "2."   
" And that was supposed to be a easy one." muttered the teacher to herself as she walked sulkily off to the front of the room in order to continue the lesson. " So now that we have knowledge of the radius of the circle, calculate the area and don' t forget to..." Sakura didn't hear the rest. Her mind had wondered off into oblivion with the thoughts of anonymous enemies and the air caressing her face as she chased after another Clow Card. Maybe, just maybe there is a new enemy out there waiting, lurking. The girl signed blissfully.   
" Kinomoto!"  
  
Author's Notes:  
Sorry this story is so short. I didn't want to give away anything much in the prologue, so I didn't. I hope you actually like the story, don't worry; I don't have my hopes up much. But if you did, I would be so happy. If you want to, you could e-mail me about anything, I would be glad to hear from you. My e-mail is yuyue_yuki@hotmail.com. If you think my e-mail's weird, you'll find out soon enough why I chose this.  



	2. Chapter 1- New Rivalry

Chapter 1-New Rivalry  
  
  
  
" You know Kero, this may sound awkward, but I want a new enemy to appear." The little lion almost choked on his homemade chocolate pudding. " What did you say?"  
  
" I said 'I want a new enemy to appear.'" The poor stuffed lion spit the pudding right out of his mouth this time.  
  
" Are you crazy Sakura? You want evil people running around after you and that Li kid trying to murder you and then creating chaos in the world!" He waved his hands franticly in the air indicating his fear in Sakura's sudden twisted thoughts.   
  
" Calm down Kero. I didn't mean that. I just wanted to capture new cards or do something. I know this peaceful life is nice and normal but I want to capture."  
  
" Well, you're not going to be bored for long. I've been feeling the usual signs lately. There's something out there waiting to attack and I think this time the enemy is much more powerful."   
  
The two stared out the window at the lights of Tomoedo. A dark shadow moved over the roof in the distance or was it just a trick of the light?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
" Sakura! Sakura wake up! It's seven forty five already!"   
  
" What!" The sleepy Sakura sat up in her bed lazily as the thought processed slowly in her mind. Then, just as the simple phrase which held so much meaning hit the corner of her consciousness the girl tossed her blankets and bolted out of bed. Quickly brushing her mahogany brown hair and doing them into the usual hairstyle with the two usual hair ties, she yelled at the guardian beast of the Clow. " Kero! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"   
  
" Well I'd think the alarm clock would have waken you up in time if you hadn't thrown it into your closet last night!" The yellow cotton stuffed animal replied, each word increasing in volume, more so than the last. The girl pouted in irritated response and disappeared down the stairs.   
  
" Good morning Touya!"  
  
" Morning monster." Her brother replied casually. The boy glanced up and asked, " How can you put on your roller blades and eat at the same time?"   
  
" Because, I eat a bite, tie my laces, eat a bite, sorry, can't do this while I'm talking." She ceased her mouth and ate a bite. " Done!"   
  
Touya Kinomoto didn't ride with Sakura to school anymore. After all, he was in college while Sakura was in seventh grade. The girl flew out of the house and straight for the road to school.   
  
Panting, Sakura made it to class just in time. " Good." She let out a breath and sat there resting her tired legs as her pace slowed down before turning around to look at the boy who sat behind her. " Li."  
  
" Yes?" came the reply to show his attention.   
  
" Kero told me that a new enemy is coming, more powerful than our last." The messy, dark-brown hair on the boy's head shook as he nodded. " I've been sensing something too. I'm still lost at the source of it but I'm sure it'll show its true face soon enough." The boy looked straight at Sakura. " So be ready." His old rival nodded and turned around.   
  
" Students." came the familiar voice of their teacher. "We have two new students today, meet Hai Sheng and Yuyue Tian." The class murmured. " Sheng and Tian both came here from Hong Kong." The teacher smiled and turned around to write their names on the board as he did when Li first transferred to Tomoedo. The brown haired boy opened his mouth in surprise but made no sound. The girl with the green eyes smiled at the new students as they searched for vacant seats. Li stared up at the girl as she passed by his desk. She had jet-black hair tied up at the back of her head in a bun shyly smiling a little to do something for the small disturbance she caused because of her presence. He scowled. Why did he feel attracted to her? She was slightly pretty. Li scowled again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran up to the new students. They were whispering to each, well at least one was. The girl sat facing him, listening intently. Obviously the topic was very serious and absorbing the couple's attention so completely that they didn't even notice the smiling girl coming their way. " Good morning!" Sakura greeted in her usual energetic voice. The pair looked up eyes surveying her intensely. And as usual, Sakura didn't notice a thing. " My name's Sakura. I was wondering if you would join me for lunch after our final morning class." One pair of medium brown eyes looked up at her thoughtfully. The other pair of dark brown ones stared at her and replied. " Yes. We would be glad to." Sakura nodded respectfully and continued on to find her next class.   
  
She opened the door. Amazingly she was early. As she mused at her timing, beautiful piano notes flowed through the room. Sakura peeked inside to find Yuyue sitting there with her graceful fingers pressing and gliding along the keys. " Yuyue?" She whispered. The girl stared. She'd never known the ear could see such beauty. Yes, beauty seen by the ear. As she listened her thoughts became organized and everything was sorted out. Nothing remained tatters in her mind, only peacefulness and serenity. Sakura walked into the room and suddenly the music stopped. Yuyue looked at her. Sakura stared back. The girl with the green eyes was thinking how the other had gotten to class before her. Yuyue blushed and looked down at the keys. " Sorry, I didn't mean to walk in one you like this. Your piano playing was wonderful." The other girl blushed and flustered with the words. " I-only- I was only- practicing." Sakura smiled.  
  
Yuyue stood up and snagged her book bag finding a seat in the empty classroom. Sakura sat down next to her about to ask how did she arrive here so early. Just as Tomoyo ran in and searched the room, deep violet eyes earnest and intent on finding the item or person that she needed to find so urgently. " There you are!" The girls fluffed hair bounced as she leapt into the seat beside Sakura. " You just disappeared."  
  
" Sorry. I was worried of being late." Tomoyo chuckled lightly in her usual polite manner. " We're still three minutes early." The girl with dark gray hair smiled at Yuyue. The other blushed. Back home, she never was social able and wasn't used to so much attention from others.   
  
The three girls were seated in silence as fellow classmates started filing in creating laughter and voices amongst them. The two most familiar voices floated in as Shaolan and Meilin walked in. " Meilin! Stop fretting over my lunch! I have enough!"  
  
" It doesn't seem nearly enough to me." protested Meilin. The boy noticed that Yuyue was staring at them since they were making such noise. He blushed lightly and scowled. The pair found two seats in back of Sakura and Tomoyo. " Sakura, I need you to meet me on the roof during lunch period. I have something important to tell you."   
  
" Sorry Li, I invited Yuyue and Hai to sit with me. What is it?"   
  
" Something. I'll have to tell you sometime later then." The music teacher tapped her composition baton on the music stand. " We all know that we'll be having a winter concert soon as possible. This year the staff has decided that the students should choose the title. Something related with winter and appropriate for school. Any suggestions?" The class browsed through their heads and discussed their ideas amongst each other. A girl raised her hand. " How about ' drifting memories'?" A boy shouted ethustiaticly. " Falling stars!"   
  
" Wondering flakes!"  
  
" Foggy beginning!"   
  
The teacher listened carefully and nodded at each student. " Any other suggestions?" She called after the yelling had ceased. Sheepishly, Yuyue raised her hand. " Rising beginnings." The teacher stared at her thoughtfully. " Interesting name Yuyue. And explain its meaning." The girls brown eyes deepened as she took a deep breath. " I-I chose the name because I love the morning and snow. To me, since winter has just started, it is like a new beginning. And I suppose you have had the feeling when you wake up in the morning and step out the door, you feel the cold morning breeze and you know that today is a new start to everything you ever wanted to mend." The teacher looked questioningly at her. The girl's thoughts are deeper than your average teenager; she seemed to know much more than even the adult in the room. Taking her eyes off the girl, she stared back up at the class. " So shall we take a vote?" The class sat silently for a moment and then started shouting out their opinions.   
  
The exhausted music teacher finished the final vertical line on the chalkboard and started counting. After finishing, she smiled at the class. " I guess this year's title for our winter concert will be Rising Beginnings." The class cheered and Yuyue blushed. Then as if on cue, the bell rang and the class was dismissed for their lunch period.   
  
"Sakura." Li called as he nodded his head at her indicating "now". She nodded back in understandment that he wanted to discuss the "something important" with her. Sakura hurried off with Li to an isolated spot of the playground so no one would over hear their conversation. " Did you feel the magic aura from Yuyue?" Sakura thought for a moment. As a matter of fact, she had been feeling magic from the new student. " And Hai has it too."   
  
" Yes, I have a feeling they're Card Captors just like us." He looked thoughtful. " Maybe they're our enemies." Sakura stared at her former rival.   
  
" They don't seem like it."  
  
" Never judge a person by their looks."  
  
" But they act friendly enough." The boy was silent. " I may be wrong but we should watch out for them. One never knows." The two young heroes marched off back to the table where their allies gathered in cheerful chatter. Over all, Li lifted his head to lead his eyes onto the person that attracted his attention the most, Yuyue. Her brown eyes stared intently at the untouched food in front of her showing signs of deep thought. Li was quite interested in her but he dismissed his interest for her merely as of her transferring here from Hong Kong, his origin, rather than liking her as in personality traits. Instead, he started off towards the empty seat next to Hai hoping to find out about his family by eavesdropping on his conversations. To his horror Meilin grabbed his arm and hurried him off to a table about three yards away from the others. " Meilin!"   
  
" Li Shaolan, I told you I would share my lunch with you!"   
  
" I have my own Meilin!" The pair sat down next to each other and unpacked their lunches. A shadow cast over them and two sets of eyes shot up to find the source. " Good afternoon. May I join you for lunch?" Li scowled and Meilin glanced up suspiciously. " Why?" The girl stared at the outsider with an intensifying glare. " I-I.... I don't… know…exactly. I'll just leave." Yuyue carefully picked up her lunch bag and headed off towards an empty table. " I'm sorry if I offended you." muttered the lonely girl under her breath. " I just wanted to make friends with people from my origin." She signed and untied her lunch. Hai was nice enough to bring her along as company on the flight to Japan but he wasn't the sort of person that would match her. How can he be so social able? She thought as her longing eyes stared at the people that had gathered around him. Laughter floated through as her closest friend told an amusing story of how a friend had tried to follow a rabbit through a forest and became lost. She signed. Taking out a pair of chopsticks, the deserted girl picked up a small piece of eggplant. She smiled. Even though Hai wasn't the greatest match, he was the greatest cook. She chewed happily on the delicious piece of cooking. Then looked up at the sky thoughtfully. A Clow Card. I sense it. She put down her chopsticks with an inappropriate force and stood up. " Power god!" She shouted as she threw out a catenation paper. " Find the source of power!" She knew this route of action wasn't very wise but she didn't sense any eyes on her.   
  
Little did she know that the boy within three feet watched her movements closely. Li stared in disbelief. " So she is a card captor." he whispered to himself. He focused his power on her and the unknown aura all of them had been sensing. The boy opened his mouth in surprise. She was more powerful than he had expected. Maybe enough to become his rival in search of more cards. He had thought that there were no more cards left in the world but somehow there was. He stood up abruptly. But was she an ally or an enemy? He thought to himself. But he'd have to find out later. If he didn't stop her from further actions, others would become suspicious.   
  
"There!" Yuyue said to herself. She had just located the power source. " Wah!" She exclaimed to herself for her success. " Now all I have to do is find the place after school." The vertical strip of paper fell into her hands with Chinese writing written on it in black ink, the text that told the location at which the source was. She folded the paper neatly and slid it into her pocket.   
  
The girl suddenly leaped to her feet in attacking position right after she sat down. Li jumped in surprise, taken aback by the way her fighting position was. One glance and he knew that she was in a very high level of martial arts. The girl blushed at her erect action. She had been so caught up in her thinking that she thought she was fighting a Clow Card. " Sorry." she apologized and grabbed her lunch in a messy bundle running off to her next class.   
  
Sakura stared at the outline of Yuyue's figure running off into the school buildings. " Tomoyo." Sakura whispered to her close friend. Also one of the few people in the world who knew that Clow Cards existed. " I think that Hai and Yuyue are card captors also." The girl sitting with the deep violet eyes stared at the girl with green ones. " Are you sure?" The other girl nodded. Tomoyo smiled. " If there's new enemies, it must mean there's new cards out there. Doesn't it?"   
  
" I guess." A dreamy grin spread across the face of the girl with the shining green eyes. Her wish had come true. A dark thought suddenly seeped through her sunshine ones wiping the grin right off her face. What if Shaolan was right? What if Hai and Yuyue really were our enemies? We'll see what'll happen was her last unhappy thought. She brought the Clow key out of her shirt and stared at it. It was time to put it back to work.   
  
" Li!" Meilin shouted from behind him. " Li!" Li turned around and a sweat drop formed over his head. Meilin had just shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth. " Meilin." he mumbled through his mouthful of homemade rice. " Li Shaolan. You haven't touched one piece of food since the bell rang." Li signed and stared back at the building Yuyue had ran into. Her aura was powerful, very powerful, and almost as powerful as his own. Almost. He thought contentedly to himself. Almost. Just then, the bell rang in indication to start their afternoon classes. Math next. Thought Li. There was a good side and a bad side to this. Since they usually worked in pairs, Li sat behind Sakura, which allowed them to discuss their private materials but then he'd have to give Sakura all the answers to the problems. Li signed and said out loud " They aren't even hard!" Meilin stared at him. Li blushed and scowled. " Come on. Let's go." He slung the heavy bag over his shoulders and walked off with Meilin tugging at his arm.   
  
" Pair up!" commanded the teacher from the head of the room. " I have problems on the board in need of answers. Start!" Whispers swished through the room as equations leaked into the students' minds. " Sakura." The girl looked up into the boy's brown eyes. " You've been acquainting with Hai. Did you find out anything?" The girl stared at the math problems without noticing the seriousness of his voice. " I don't get it!" she cried. Li signed as he watched the black chalkboard almost entirely filled with equations and word problems. " This is what she has been teaching us for the past two days."   
  
" What's pi supposed to mean?"   
  
" 3.14 of course."   
  
" What has that got to do with it?" Li stared in disbelief.   
  
" Never mind Sakura." He studied the first problem and quickly wrote the equation and solved it. " I've done the first one. Just follow my example." He pushed his paper over to Sakura's side. The girl looked over the neat handwriting and efficient work of multiplication and division. Probably only makes sense to him. She looked at him. " I hate math." Li signed. At least her characteristic in being social able comes in handy for finding out information of Clow Cards and enemies. If I ever told mother that the Clow Card Mistress doesn't even know what -3 divided by pi is she would laugh till her heart's content and still that couldn't express the time she would laugh. Li glared at the girl staring at him in plead that he would solve all the problems. " You're going to fail your math test next week."   
  
" I always do."   
  
" You're hopeless." He picked up his pencil and hesitated in a moment of thought. Quickly he scribbled down the next equation. " Here, I have done the first step, you do the rest." Sakura picked up her own pencil and started to scribble all over Li's math paper. And with a wide confident grin she handed the piece of text back to him. Li took it and stared at it, a sweat drop forming over his head. A drop fell onto Yuyue's head too since she has listened to the conversation, since the very beginning of course. " Here Kinomoto. You know negatives right? It should be easy enough to do in your head. But don't worry!" Yuyue made up for her wording as she saw a hurt look flicker in the girl's bright, gay eyes. " Take problem number 7 for example. -7x + (56\x) - 4 \ 1/2 =. So all you have to do then is find out x so you could solve the whole equation. Pretty easy right?" Yu's brown eyes comforted as she asked the question. Sakura stared at the eyes. " I hate math." Yuyue fell over in her chair as Sakura's lips quivered in exasperation. " It's okay. You just need more practice. I bet you could be a great math student if you practice." Sakura smiled. No one had ever complimented her for her limited knowledge and insufficient calculations, along with dull brainwork, in math before. Yuyue smiled back. Shaolan stared at the couple. One sentence could bring such happiness to someone who claimed they hated math. " So if you just find out x, then you could start solving." Yuyue continued and handed Sakura her own pencil. " Try it." The brown haired girl looked over the problem carefully and started to squeak away with the pencil as fast as her hand could write. The girl handed back the paper carefully but with some confidence. Yuyue's brown eyes lit up and closed as she smiled at Sakura with joy for her." I told you, you were great." Sakura grinned, her face showing brightness and pride. Shaolan took a peek at her paper. " Tian ya! You really did it right!" Yuyue shot Shaolan a puzzled look. " Yes?" The boy looked down and blushed. " Sorry, I forgot it was your name." Yuyue laughed a bright laugh while Sakura stared confusedly at Li. The boy signed. And so the day continues.  
  
Author's Notes:  
I'm sorry if I spent so much room writing about Yuyue. I really wanted to give her a good introduction and in the next chapter I shall give an introduction on Hai, I'll try not to spend too much on it. But if I hear enough complaints, I promise I won't even give an introduction on him. I would really like to hear comments and please e-mail me a lot, I'll be glad to hear from you.   



	3. Chapter 2- First Fight

  
Chapter 2-First Fight  
  
  
  
  
Two pairs of brown eyes surveyed the park carefully in search of unusual actions. " Yu. Are you sure this is the place?" A light male voice asked. As usual, the boy was careful not to speak too loudly, his voice vibrations carrying out only an inch so that only the girl next to him could hear. The girl, his partner, slipped out a piece of paper and reread its text. " Positive." Then the girl crossed her arms across her chest and added, " Unless you read the map wrong." The boy fell over in surprise to this accusation. " Look there's movement." The boy pointed to four specks in the distance from above the huge penguin slide. The two sets of eyes moved and focused on the four people standing in the middle and the stuffed animal hovering above a girl's head. " Should we show ourselves?" The boy didn't answer for a moment. " Not yet...What do you think?" The girl hesitated in surprise to his sudden question. He had never asked of her opinion before. It was always his commands that stood out in their partnership. " I- I don't know. Do you think we should become acquainted?" They looked at each other and a star filled their eyes indicating an agreement. The two jumped down off the head of the rather large penguin.   
  
The two had been dressed in black Chinese fighting outfits with their faces covered by a thin piece of silky cloth, their eyes gleaming in the night-light. The pair looked closely at the startled foursome. " Kinimoto! Li! Li! Daijdiou!" Yuyue walked up to the boy with the messy tousled brown hair, carefully studying his features and clothing. " Tian ah! You're really Clow Reed's descendant!" Li stared at her sudden outburst and at the same time they both pulled out their swords. " Then you are my enemy!" The two shouted together. "Who are you?" commanded Li. " No one. Just note our rivalry." Li was silent for a while. " Then how did you know I was a descendant of Clow Reed?" A smiled formed in her eyes. " Your battle costume of course. Anyone would have known." A sweat drop formed over Sakura and Kero's heads. " This girl knows her stuff." Kero muttered. " Greetings KeroBeros." She said eyes coming to rest on the small stuffed lion with a small nod of her head. Kero backed away. " How did you know?"  
  
" I have my ways. Especially since Li here discovered the secret so easily from Sakura. No offense to her. You were new to this line of work from the Li clan." Li recovered from his sudden unconsciousness at the compliment to his family. The two experienced fighters stood there a moment longer both ready in attack position." We'll have to duel later." he said to Yu sliding his sword into its case. " The aura of the card is becoming stronger." His rival agreed but kept her sword out. She stood completely still and placed out a catenation paper. It was held between two fingers but her hands were clasped together with her sword facing downward, resting. " Power God! Find the source of power!" The paper slashed through the air and hit the invisible force. " Meilin!" Meiling turned to face Yu. " We'll need you a lot in this battle." Meilin pouted. " Why should I take orders from you?"   
  
" Just take note." Then suddenly out of nowhere a force attacked Hai. He moved with swift and skilled practice as the force nearly slit his throat. Another blow came for his arm. This time it had created a small cut on his forearm; blood was clearly visible in the silver moonlight. Yu watched and a pang of pain formed in her own body. Hai attacked the card with his right leg and as in the practiced movements of his martial arts he swiftly moved on to his left leg to form a forceful kick.   
  
They all surveyed the scene. The card was a girl with designs on her costume similar to that of the Fight Card. Her hair was in a long braid with some designing forming on the above edges. Li came from behind the card while it attacked Yuyue who was protecting Hai. " Yu!" Hai almost screamed in frustration. " Hai! What are you doing yelling my name out? We're supposed to remain anonymous!" Yuyue yelled back, sliding from another attack formed by the card. It was amazing how fast it was. It attacked Yuyue from the front and also escaped Li's sword from the back. Meilin watched from a short distance becoming more and more anxious. I have to protect Li. The girl's pigtails swayed as her swift movements of skill in martial arts brought her to the fighting ground. She kicked at the side of the card. " It's the Attack Card!" Hai said as he escaped yet another close blow from it. " Its power source is its arms and legs. That's the only utensil she has and attacks with." Sakura took that as a hint and hurried her mind to find the best card to use against this one. By kicking her, Meilin had challenged her. The Attack Card turned towards her to face her opponent.   
  
Quickly Meilin dodged two punches on both sides of her body and giving her a kick in the stomach, she kept distance from her. The card avoided it easily and gained on her again. Her pitch-black pigtails flew around as she fell onto the unwelcoming hardness of pavement. The card moved steadily towards her and lifted its foot. " Fight Card! Grant your power to this wand!" came the familiar words from Sakura's mouth. With a flick of her wrist, the card flashed and there stood a Sakura in fighting position. She charged towards the figure about to end Meilin. The black haired girl rolled over just in time for Sakura to attack since the card had focused so much on her. Sakura hit the Attack in the neck right after kicking it in the softest part of the ribs, causing it to collapse to the ground. Sakura raised her wand, ready to seal the Attack card.   
  
The six young captors widened their eyes in surprise to see the girl stand up and avoid the wand as it hit the former space where her head was. The card's eyes closed and head bent slightly as she bowed lightly and grasped the handle of her sword. Hai stared. He had let the fact slip from his head that the Attack card also had a traditional Chinese fighting sword to defend itself. Thank god we found out about the card before it started challenging opponents to battle. Hai thought for a moment. The cut on his arm wasn't so painful. The blood was still rushing at uncompromisingly high speed but he could deal with the card in about thirty-six movements. Hai grasped the slit one last time and pulled out his sword, the tassel at the end of the handle swinging in effect to his action. He walked in front of the card, eyes resting for a moment on hers and then bowed in his request for a battle. The card bowed too and plunged her sword at him making sure she had the advantage of first move. Hai quickly moved out of target, learning fast from past attacks. As the card turned around in being ready for her next attack, Hai took the advantage to escape again even before she pounced. He tried to sneak up on her form the back but she was too quick and instead of him giving the blow, she did. Hai narrowly missed it, turning around to face her. He bent down and brought his leg swinging in order to trip his enemy. It worked. The card hadn't expected this attack. The girl fell down to the floor and painfully watched the Clow Mistress bring the wand upon her. Her head bent up, staring pleadingly at the innocent pink wand. And head bent down in failure and accept ion of failure as she watched her body turn into wisps and rushing streams of pale, moonlight blue targeting into the small form of a soon to be, sealed Clow card.  
  
Yuyue stared at Hai's bleeding arm with infinite concern. " Hai?" The boy grasped the cut and looked up into Yu's eyes. " Hm?"   
  
" Do you need a bandage?" Hai smiled comfortingly at her. " I'm all right." Yu took one step towards him but stopped and turned around just in time to see the new card fly into Sakura's out-stretched hands. " Good fight cherry blossom." Sakura looked at her and blushed. Yu nodded respectfully at the Li's and flew into the air with Hai, disappearing into the endless sky. Sakura stared in awe, her eyes lighting. Kero saw the expression streak across her face. " It's a very old type of Chinese arts. Takes years to learn it. Wonder how their martial arts are. Li probably doesn't even know how to do that." Li stared at the stuffed animal and searched his mind for replies and wise excuses. Finding none he muttered " Stupid stuffed animal."   
  
" What?" Kero fumed and bit Li's forefinger. " Ah! Get off! Get off!" The boy started shaking his hand in a useless attempt to shake the little lion off. Meilin pulled on Kero's hip causing him to release the painful bite on Li's finger. The pair jumped onto the head of the Penguin slide. Taking one glance back the two hurried onto the nearest roof and then the next.   
  
Sakura sighed, as Tomoyo emerged from some bushes, smiling widely as usual. " What's wrong?" she asked. The girl's bright green eyes looked troubled. " It's that pair. I heard the boy call his partner 'Yu'. Sounds awfully close to Yuyue huh?"   
  
" She seems so different from today. In school she was shy and very polite. But just then she seemed so skilled, confident and completely clear in mind."   
  
" Un-huh." Tomoyo looked down at her watch. " It's almost midnight. Let's go home." Sakura nodded and they both set off in their own directions.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Li had been watching his desk for the past five minutes as the music teacher tried for auditions to the winter concert. Solos were mostly taken by Tomoyo. Her sweet, talented voice ringing through the classroom as she auditioned for each small beginning. Taking a break from his staring contest with the desk, Li looked out the window of the cozy classroom. The snow had started falling rather early this year. The leaves on the tree were completely gone, welcoming the soft, gentle swirling of the white snow. His thoughts turned from the snow to the cards. He had quite a few but not as many as would have liked. He had failed his mission in trying to capture all the cards and instead he had helped the Card Mistress in doing so. That was never what he had intended to do. Now there was a new round of cards and he would not fail this time.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Yuyue hesitated at the front of the mailbox from the walk from school. She sighed slightly as she skimmed through the pile of white and pale yellow envelopes, occasionally looking a little closer at them to see what exactly the text was. The girl continued flipping as her fingers moved from one smooth surface to the next. Her movements suddenly ceased altogether when it came across a milky purple one. Its elegant calligraphy swirling across the page printed in black ink. How strange. She wondered. What kind of bill would be printed in calligraphy and on purple envelope paper?   
  
The girl fumbled a bit as she slid her finger under the thin concealment of purple wax. The kind they used in England. She wondered a little more as her eyes laid them selves curiously on a yellow parchment paper. Her eyes narrowed slightly as they skimmed to the bottom to find which company had sent this. Her rosy lips parted as if to gasp or exclaim in shock. This was something Hai would find interesting as soon as he came from violin practice.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The continuous waiting signal of the phone beeped eternally in Sakura's ears, then the receiver was picked up at the other and a click popped in the phone line.   
  
" Hello?"   
  
" Tomoyo? Tomoyo Daijiou?" Sakura's innocent voice said into the speaking piece.  
  
" Speaking." The sweet voice replied to the other's request.   
  
" Tomoyo." Sakura said, the sound fading into a faint whisper as she said the always-reliable name of her dearest friend.   
  
" Sakura!" The other exclaimed, obvious unexpected delight in her voice. Kinomoto closed her eyes and sighed slightly, savoring the dear sound of that word coming from that only person in this universe she would savor it from.   
  
" Tomoyo." She said again, her voice quivering in her intensity of the impact of how much affection she had for this one person, this one person. A delighted giggle squiggled through the receiver, her giggle.   
  
" Sakura." She repeated her laughter ceasing. " What's the reason for your call?" Silence. The mahogany haired girl hesitated not really sure, she then thought, she wasn't the kind of person to call someone for no reason. The silence grew. She sat, holding the phone, staring, lost in her own thoughts. The deep hair on the others' didn't move one millimeter, patient and intent on waiting for a reply.   
" A dream, Tomoyo. Again." This time the moment's silence was created by the violet-eyed girl, pondering."   
" What of?" was the question asked. " Just shadows and whispers then it ends with a wisp of whispers that I can't figure out what it says." The two stopped talking, each lost in theories. " Don't worry." A consoling voice broke the silence. " We'll know sooner or later. Remember last time? The dreams of the tower and Li, then the same except with the lady? We'll find out." Tomoyo wished she could just reach out and pat the shoulder of Sakura but this was only technology communication. She sighed at the other end and waited for Sakura to reply. " I guess." She said and laughed fakery. She really wasn't sure what to believe right now. " Thanks." Silence. " Bye." Tomoyo stared into oblivion, slightly hurt, but she just couldn't put why it hurt into words because she didn't know. She stared more. She, Tomoyo, a Daijiou, felt insecure, this was rare. She thought wryly. She laughed her usual laugh and mouthed 'bye' sound a faint wind, and hung up hearing the dry click of the phone. She brought her knees up and thought more, then of nothing, dark emptiness.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sakura dropped the phone lightly into place on the charger and stretched then yawned. She hadn't told Tomoyo of how she worried, just informed her of the latest Clow news. Li, maybe Li will understand. She picked up the phone again, and then put it back down. Somehow, she felt shy calling the one person she loved in this way, this way. She blushed. " Thinking about that brat again?" Her blush deepened. " How do you know?" she asked agitatedly. The annoying stuffed lion smirked. " Why would you blush then?" the pink sherry blossom fumed. " I see you've ate the last of my pudding." The girl asked crossing her arms in her latest revenge. A sweat drop hung heavily on the yellow doll's head. " Hee, you weren't eating it so I thought I would finish it for you."  
  
" How thoughtful. You know, those candy in my drawer are missing too." She smirked. She winked and closed her eyes, smiling devilishly. The smile faded and she jumped into bed, then added seriously, " Good night, Guardian of the Clow." Her nightgown ruffled as she turned her back. The sweat drop increased on his head. " Hmph."   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A click echoed a little through the mansion that Hai and Yuyue lived in. Dust glided itself to the floor but was quickly wiped up by a delicate hand. Yu stopped working and stared down at her hand and felt it, cold as always. A memory surfaced in her mind. She remembered when Hai used to tease her about being cold blooded all the time. The girl thought for a moment, her head bent down slightly and her long strands of bangs hung into her eyes, as always, shadowing sorrow and loneliness, all that relates to those empty words.   
  
" Hai." She stated in greeting. The boy stood there dripping wet from the rain, his bangs dripping into his eyes, his lips parted slightly from his running. His violin hung in protection on his back, parts wet and others dry. It was clear that he had tried to shelter it form the merciless rain. Hai sighed slightly and dropped off his jacket in the closet.   
  
" Clow card." The boy said casually. The girl nodded, not facing him.   
  
  
Author's Notes:   
Gomen ne! Gomen ne! I just can't help it! I know I'm writing too much about the made up characters but I think that I like them better than the original ones! I don't know why. I guess it's because I tried to fashion them to my liking. I apologize but please tell me if you really don't want me to do this. I hope you read on! ( Oh, and I just remembered something, if you ever read my prologue: Card Captor Sakura. I hope it came out ok because I forgot to but a blank line between paragraphs. If its bad then tell me!)   
  
  



End file.
